


Happy in normal

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Desire, Destiny, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Episode: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Family, Homeless Castiel, Normal Life, djinn, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FF on a series Supernatural<br/>Sweet is life outside of the supernatural, the sweet life of those who are not heroes ... or not?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without hope

** Without hope **

The loss of my parents was really tragedy that severely hurt, but it gave me the opportunity to be with John, my husband. It allowed me to get married and live a normal life, after which I so much wanted. Someone could say that I reneged myself and my being when I stopped hunting. I can't say that I wouldn't feel a bit guilty that I'm sitting at home idly by while I know what evil is hiding in the shadows, but I never wanted to be a hero. Doesn't everyone has a right to happiness? And I for the first time over the years has been more or less happy.

Thus, until such time than one evening I heard the bell. I opened the door and HE stood behind it. Hunter with very short brown hair, bright green eyes, face dotted with tiny, but cute freckles and a bit cheeky and sarcastic smile. The man, which I met during the whole tragedy, that had suddenly appeared and disappeared just as suddenly... He is here again to dragged me into this mess and pain, and this time he brought his friend to it?! Who was weird looking at to me!

“Hi, Mary,” he greeted as if he had known me for a long time.

“You can't be here.” I tried to banish them immediately and I was truly not care what the important thing they came, or who need save. Even I told them also that I am not a hunter, not anymore, and they might as well listen to me, if poor John didn't to get tangled up in it. He wanted so desperately to know someone from my family and didn't know that they are lying in his eyes and they aren't my cousins. Then John went away and leaving me alone with them, I found out that we are in danger and not against any demon, but an angel. Angel! Didn't the family curse and horror will never end?!


	2. The strength of the family

** The strength of the family **

So much, so very much I wanted to stay... stay on the farm with Sonny, Robin and the other guys. I wanted to wrestle, not strew every evening around her bed salt, don't be afraid of the dark and live a normal life. It was actually the first time I realized that I could live like normal people... be happy!

But then I looked out the window. Before the house stood impala and I realized that I can't stay. That if I decided to stay, I would leave my little brother, and who would take care of him? If I had stayed, I wouldn't be happy. Not without Sam, not without family!


	3. Nice Halloween

** Nice Halloween **

“Hey, how is it that you don't have a costume?” said the blonde girl in a vampire costume.

Sam in surprise turned around at her and smiled. “Hey ... Jessica, right?” he searched his memory for the name he remembered from class.

“Oh, you remember me!” Jessica cheered as a child.

“And you me?” Sam decided to tease his classmate, didn't expect to that she know his name, but it was sadly mistaken.

“Sam Hextall, you're the smartest in the class,” she said.

“The smartest ... that I don't really know,” Sam shook his head.

“No, you're right, you're a terrible fool who comes to the Halloween party without a costume,” Sam's future girlfriend teased him in return.

“Yeah, well I don't really like Halloween,” former hunter admitted her.

“Why not?” his classmate interrogated him.

“Because, once my life looked like Halloween, while party, fun and sweets that had nothing to do with it. It was a nightmare from which I couldn't wake up. Believe me, monsters that hide in the dark, they aren't romantic. Halloween should be a stupid celebration when everyone overeat sweets and get drunk. It should be a day set aside for remembering the dead people, those we have irretrievably lost,” Sam Winchester explained his reluctance to such celebrate Halloween.


	4. Just a dream

** Just a dream **

“You should have seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a wussy,” Dean smiled at the memory. It was incredible. Sam pale with fear, his younger brother was scared again, just as when he was a kid.

“So we didn't get along then, huh?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“Nah,” Dean lied, but quite unsuccessfully. The younger hunter immediately see through him.

“Yeah... I thought it was supposed to, to be this perfect fantasy,” he He argues puzzled.

“It wasn't,”Dean admitted with a bitter smile. “It was just a wish. I wished for Mom to live. That Mom never died, we never went hunting and you and me just never uh...” he continued, but ultimately did not finish the sentence. He could, in his throat was dry and he had salt in his eyes. “You know,” instead it he ended in the hope that he said enough.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. Sure he understood, or at least thought that understands. He also wished that mom was still alive, and it was he who always longed for a normal life. Just he didn't know that Dean wanted to same thing. “Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't've had the strength, would have just stayed,” Said Dean's younger brother, because he knew that if it was on the opposite so he wouldn't have enough strength in himself.


	5. Towards destiny

** Towards destiny **

Dean Smith felt, he knew deep in his heart that Sam Wesson was right when he said that this job is not for them. They hunt ghosts and help people, something meaningful, not sit back in the office and equal to the papers, not live from nowhere to nowhere. Nevertheless first time he refuses Sam, when Sam proposed to leave everything and go to meet their fate, now he reproaches it. He threw the only way to give his life direction and meaning, and for what?! Because he was afraid of what would be waiting for him in this life! Dean wasn't naive, knowing full well that if he goes with Sam, he will not be able to return… However refuse eventually was a mistake.


	6. Be yourself

** Be yourself **

When I woke up again after all and I was myself again, it was in some old warehouse. I was lying in rubble and everything pained me. I heard from a distance somebody calls. The voice I knew well, but I had no idea whence. It was saturated with worry, but it didn't belong to me.

“Cas? Cas. Hey, Castiel!” They called me two men who found me. Castiel, of course! The angel, who lived in me for over a year. Or rather he took my body and I was just a figurine on the ropes. I'm not much remembered from this life, but that what I remembered, I would be happier if I not. It was one big nightmare, but now it's over. I can go back home, now I'm myself again and I can go for my family. These people will help me. Sam and Dean, Castiel's friends, hunters and brothers, who had for his mission in life to help other people... Or not!

Dean and Sam refused to help me. They would not let me go to Claire and my beloved wife. Before I could realize that they meant well, I caused the tragedy and I condemned myself for eternity to be sheer puppet. For me there was no hope of a normal life.


	7. Good advice

** Good advice **

“Hello, FBI, you're Dean Braeden?” The man in a cheap suit and gaudy red-and-blue tie asked and waving his badge.

“Yes, I am,” Dean nodded with caution hunter who used to be.

“Hmmf ... I'm here for Artemis Hill, five days ago you has brought her to the local hospital with serious burns and concussions,” young agent coughed nervously as he stared at Dean. That boy was wisp of a man, Dean would could break him every bone in your body in just a split second. Boys, as him, wouldn't do such job.

“Yes... some irregularities?” Dean asked.

“No... or yes...” The young man paused and sighed in frustration. Dean earnestly hoped that the boy has better skills than this, because otherwise he would have to actually start to worry about the guy. You've accidentally walked down the street and you had idea, and then you walked into a nearby abandoned warehouse, where you stumbled upon a serial killer, who burned there one of his victim, which was still alive. Before he managed recovered himself, you pulled a gun, which routinely every carpenter and mechanic occasional wear wherever he go, and you shot him. Then you brought the victim to the hospital,” finally he got out of himself. Decent dose of sarcasm, which he used, probably helped him. Maybe the guy wasn't so useless, as it seemed. Still, it was strange that the boy is from the FBI.

“Yeah... sort of,” Dean grinned.

“You... you were a soldier or agent,” it was not a question but a statement.

“No, not entirely, but you're close. However, I just let it be, and if you have a piece of mind, you let it, too, until it's time,” the former hunter advised him. “Otherwise I can swear you, that happiness will not be your experience.”

“You left it so you could live a happy, normal life?! And did it work?”

Former hunter didn't reply.


	8. Born in the cold

** Born in the cold **

I was born into the cold and wet in distress, and pain in the middle of the lake. I went out into the light of God with no memory of who or what I once was, or how cruel the world can be, unsuspecting, naked. But I was lucky, God was merciful to me and I walked into the arms of loving a woman, my wife Daphne.

Daphne took care of me, gave me food, clothing, shelter and love. Together we discovered my gift to heal and help others. And so I had a place which I have would happily call home and a reason to live.

But then HE appeared on my doorstep.


	9. Dangerous man

** Dangerous man **

I knew that he is strange that he already has a lot in life behind. When I first saw him, he just hits a dog and he was so upset, as if it were a man, a clear post-traumatic syndrome, people who came from the war. He also had almost all clothing bought in army-shop and on his body were several unexplained scars. He was definitely a devious kind of person. The man before whom the lonely woman should be wary!

So why did I fall in love with him? And why am I expecting that he will decide for me and will be waiting there...


	10. Homeless

** Homeless **

Metatron betrayed me, my brothers and sisters have lost their homes due to further my fatal mistake. They lost their homes, like me... Or maybe it was that I lost my home already when I decided for the earth over corrupt heaven, for making correct but difficult things than the simplicity of being, for love and friendship over the power and status.

The Angels lost their home, I lost my wings. I became lonely and hunted man with an aching heart, who maybe has a notion of humanity, but has no idea what the human body needs. A man full of guilt, wandering blindly world, helpless, without faith and fixed point, lost.


	11. The past always comes

** The past always comes **

Steve is a great man, maybe a bit of a simpleton, or what he do, he really enjoy it and it filled him. He was always so willing to help with everything, polite and hardworking man, maybe too much. I felt very guilty when I asked him about to look after my baby. However, Steve agreed. Well, of course, that he has agreed ... His benevolent heart could perhaps could not refuse.

But then things get a little complicated, and suddenly some man walked into the store. He had a green jacket, a flannel shirt, jeans and walking boots. He looked quite dangerous, and poor Steve gave him a bittersweet smile. He studied him as if nothing else existed than he, and I knew that the man didn't come to buy anything. He came to Steve.

While the two talked together, from what they said, I heard only a few words: _I failed ... all ended badly ... human dignity ... another manslaughter... does you go too... ok._ I never think about the past of kind man, whom I knew. I never thought that Steve may not be always so good as he is today. The stranger was evidently his former friend and teammate, the two talked about the deaths nearby, because what else could apply to "another manslaughter"? According to what I heard, probably they worked together before. Apparently they were policemen or something like that, but something went wrong and Steve changed the profession. I hadn't realized that Steve's goodness and compassion toward others can come from a lot of pain.

So I was a little worried when I saw him this afternoon go away with his friend. I worried that he will go away with this man and I never see him again, but it never happened because Steve always keeps his word. Although the date didn't work out very well and my baby got a fever, I was glad, because it didn't not matter whom Steve used to be and what he had to go through. The important thing was just that now he is an angel.


End file.
